Moonlight loneliness
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: La soledad fue lo único que conoció en su vida hasta que se encontró con el hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos de hielo. Vergil/Oc.


Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom.

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, empapada en sudor y atrapada en mis propias sábanas. Me pase la mano por el pelo intentando serenarme. Respire profundamente un par de veces y me levante poniendo los pies en la fría madera pulida que configuraba el suelo de la mansión.

Necesitaba saber que mi sueño era sólo producto de mi imaginación que quería atormentarme así que me apresure a su habitación. El sonido de mis pies descalzos en el suelo era lo único que se oía en la fría noche de invierno y no se detuvo hasta que estuve frente a su estancia.

La tenue luz que se filtraba bajo su puerta fue suficiente para calmarme. Seguía aquí, no me había abandonado. Solté un suspiro de alivio que siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo. A estas alturas ya debería de haber olvidado esos días cuando era niña pero la profunda creencia de entonces no me abandonaba. Siempre pensé que la soledad sería parte de mi vida pero entonces apareció él. Para mí el momento en el que nos conocimos quedó grabado a fuego en mi memoria.

Era una noche despejada, la luna iluminaba el claro del bosque con una luz especial, casi mágica, y al pie de una gran roca cuya escritura no sabía leer se encontraba él. Sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve y su rostro parecía estar esculpido en mármol. El largo abrigo azul ondeaba con el viento mientras observaba la piedra.

Una desagradable sensación me recorrió el cuerpo sintiéndome en peligro y como de costumbre no me equivocaba. Unos demonios de apariencia grotesca se abalanzaron sobre él. Su forma humanoide era similar a la de una marioneta y en sus extremidades llevaban filos curvos tan afilados que parecían poder cortar la piedra. El hombre no se inmuto ante su repentina aparición y en un segundo los despacho tan rápido que lo único que me hizo pensar que fue él quien lo hizo fue la magnificencia de su estilo de envainar la espada justo en el momento antes de que sus enemigos caían al suelo hechos pedazos.

—¿Piensas quedarte a mirar mucho más rato?—preguntó el de cabellos blancos dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a donde yo estaba escondida.

—Perdón—fue lo único que se me vino a la mente tras la demostración de fuerza y lentamente salí de mi refugio—. No pretendía espiar.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas observándome furtivamente?

—Me pareció extraño ver a alguien como tú por aquí—él me miró de forma extraña y proseguí con mi explicación—. Alguien vivo.

—Tú debes ser la bruja.

—Algunos me llaman así, pero prefiero Anya.

—Ven conmigo—ordenó sin dejar lugar a protestas.

Desde aquella noche le había seguido en sus viajes ayudándole en todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance.

La puerta delante de mí se abrió mostrando a Vergil, el cual parecía saber que había estado ahí desde hacía un buen rato.

—¿Querías alguna cosa?

—No, perdona si te he molestado—dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo por haber sido cogida infraganti haciendo algo tan infantil.

—Los humanos sois tan débiles—murmuró haciéndose a un lado—. Entra.

Sin dudarlo un instante seguí sus órdenes entrando en su estancia. La habitación era grande con una cama de matrimonio con dosel, las paredes cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros antiguos que alguna vez había tenido el placer de leer, un escritorio y un sofá oscuro. Caminé hasta el centro de la sala mirando al hombre de cabello blanco con curiosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo?—le pregunté extrañada de que me permitiera entrar a tales horas.

—Podía sentir tu miedo desde aquí y eres tú quien me pregunta, eres extraña.

—No más que tú—respondí mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules que parecían saberlo todo.

Vergil me dio la sombra de una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al escritorio de madera para continuar con su lectura a juzgar por el libro abierto que había sobre el. Por mi parte yo no quería regresar a mi habitación así que me acomode en el sofá disfrutando de la compañía y el silencio. Lentamente caí en un estado de relajación tan profundo que el sueño no tardó en venir a por mí.

Vergil miró el cuerpo de la mujer rubia en el sofa. Su cabello ondulado estaba alborotado y sus ojos marrones cerrados en un estado profundo de paz. Se maldijo a si mismo recordándose que no podía permitirse ninguna debilidad y que la bruja solo estaría a su lado mientras esta le fuera de utilidad. Sin embargo sabía que se estaba engañando. No quería ponerle un nombre al sentimiento ya que ese simple hecho sería su condena. Aun así era algo horrible, le hacía vulnerable y desgarraba su pecho hasta llegar a su helado corazón derrumbando las férreas defensas que había construido. Pasándose una mano por el cabello recogió a la chica y la dejó en su cama tumbándose a su lado tras arroparla.

El sol aún no se había alzado cuando abrí los ojos. Lo primero que note al despertar fue el olor de Vergil por toda la habitación que rápidamente reconocí como la suya y girándome en la cama lo vi dormir de espaldas a mí. Suponiendo que sería de sueño ligero y ya que había sido él el que debía haberme dejado aquí volví a acomodarme. Buscando una posición cómoda y sintiéndome atraída a la idea de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío me acerque lentamente a su cuerpo y pase un brazo por encima de su torso hundiendo la cara en su espalda.

Al instante me encontré con las manos inmovilizadas a ambos lados de la cabeza y a Vergil sobre mí mirándome de una forma que me hacía desear que la cama me tragara. Mi corazón acelerado parecía querer salir de mi pecho cuando él se acercó despacio a mis labios e instintivamente cerré los ojos. El primer contacto de nuestros labios hizo que me derritiera en el beso deseando que no acabara nunca sufriendo por lo que ocurriría después. Sin embargo Vergil no daba señales de querer detener el desliz profundizando el contacto invitando a mi lengua a danzar con la suya y yo le correspondí al momento. Poco a poco mi mente se fue nublando hasta el punto que nada más en este cuarto me parecía real excepto el hombre que se encontraba sobre mí. Su tacto frío hacía que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiera hasta que toda yo parecía estar en llamas, deseando más. En cuanto sentí mis manos libres me apresure a acariciar su cuerpo, que parecía estar esculpido en mármol. Sus músculos se tensaban bajo mi suave toque y deslizando los dedos por su espalda desnuda inicié otro apasionado beso.

La ropa se convirtió en un obstáculo indeseado para ambos y en cuanto Vergil se encontró con la más mínima resistencia por parte de mi camiseta de tirantes la destrozó como si se tratara de papel lanzándola a un lado. Deslizó los pantalones cortos de pijama junto a mi ropa interior dejándome completamente expuesta a él. Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el hecho de que estaba desnuda frente a uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto nunca mi mano viajó lentamente desde su pecho pasando por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su pantalón de dormir acariciando la piel expuesta del borde. Con un gruñido de impaciencia decidió tomar la iniciativa besando mi cuello mientras bajaba por mis pechos deteniéndose en mi abdomen lamiendo el camino de vuelta hasta mi cuello. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo antes de que el volviera a besarme con necesidad.

Una de sus frías manos llegó hasta mí intimidad deslizando un dedo en mi interior y una sensación placentera recorrió mi cuerpo. Cuando él empezó a moverse yo trate de mantener en silencio mi voz pero al cabo de los pocos minutos fui incapaz de controlarme más gimiendo sonoramente. Como si el sonido le incitará a seguir adelante beso mis senos mordiendo suavemente la piel sensible. Agarrándole por los hombros como si fuera lo único que me mantuviera con vida sentía como si fuera a explotar en mil pedazos pero justamente cuando parecía que estaba a punto de romperme el se detuvo. Incapaz de retener la mirada airada de mi rostro baje su cara hasta la mía antes de besarle con desesperación mientras me deshacía de sus pantalones.

Un gruñido de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios cuando se deslizó en mi interior. Incapaz de contenerme gemí ante el inmenso placer que me inundaba agarrando con fuerza a Vergil clavando mis uñas en su espalda. La velocidad de sus embestidas y la fuerza con la que me sujetaba incrementó hasta el punto en el cual no sabía distinguir el placer del dolor. Mi mente se convirtió en un borrón y sentí como si mi cuerpo flotara durante unos instantes antes de oír un gemido ahogado y a Vergil dejándose caer a mi lado.

Colocando una mano sobre su pecho le mire a los ojos dudando sobre lo que ocurriría ahora. Sin decir una palabra él tomó mi mano antes de besarla y extrañada ante ese acto tan inusual no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. No necesitaba que dijera nada, con que me permitiera seguir a su lado era suficiente para mí y tras su gesto sabía que me lo permitiría.

* * *

Gracias por leer y hasta otra~.

Los reviews son bien recibidos ;).


End file.
